. Build and maintain a collection of neoplasms and related diseases in cold-blooded vertebrates and invertebrates. . Provide a diagnostic service. . Build, maintain, and computerize a complete reprint library relevant to neoplasms in subhomeothermic animals. . Serve as an information clearinghouse relevant to neoplasms in subhomeothermic animals. . Collaborate on field or experimental studies.